Lets Skip Rocks Over Light Years
by Jamielikewhoa
Summary: AU Harry/Draco postDH. Harry and Draco are having an extramarital affair...with each other, and yet theres a gap between them that neither can cross. Series of drabbles most likely, depending on how it's received. UPDATED 4/10
1. Transcending Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to JKR.**

**Summary-Post DH, Draco/Harry, rated T for now. Draco and Harry are having an extramarital affair with each other, but theres still a gap that neither can cross. **

**Author's Note: This will be a series of drabbles, I suppose, nothing too long, no chapters really. This is my first time with Draco/Harry but so far it's been fun! Thanks in advance for reviews!  
**

"It's only temporary."

"It's always 'only temporary'", Draco snarled across the bed at Harry from his perch at the side of it. He was biting his cheek in aguish from holding his rising rage in. Draco was hunched over slightly, arms crossed on his legs, his bare feet sunk deep into the charcoal colored rug that was placed at the right side of their bed, the side where Draco slept the nights when they had their secret meetings in the dark, full of whispered words and soft touches. Too often, it seemed, he slept there alone. Harry was in front of the dresser, hastily running a comb through his hair to no avail.

"You know I have Auror work, I'm always on call-"

"Which is obviously the problem." Draco spat at him

"And then there's-" Harry faltered, not wanting to say the name that was on the tip of his tongue. Ginny. His wife.

Draco felt his gray eyes go frosty as he too thought of the red-headed woman who Harry always went home to, leaving him in the silent apartment to mull over whatever they had just did.

The silence that took over was thick and suffocating. Draco sat, frozen in place, and he flinched as Harry's footsteps clicked on the tiles in the room. Draco sank further into the bed as it took on Harry's weight as well. "I know, that you want us to be together but not now…we both have children, we both have wives we both have lives outside of each other…what about them? How could we explain this-" he gestured at the room that took up most of the small apartment that they rented together "-to our families?"

Draco sighed gravely and passed one well manicured hand through his tousled white-blonde hair. "Maybe we should end it then, before they get hurt, before we get hurt-"

"Don't. Say. That." Harry said vehemently. He too sighed, and put his long sun burned arm around Draco's waist, pulling him closer to him. He inhaled Draco's scent, a mixture of sea breeze scented shampoo and some extremely expensive cologne that Harry had bought for him for his birthday.

Draco leaned into him, wishing that this moment would extend through eternity, transcend time, last light-years… He closed his eyes and tried to burn this memory into his brain, a moment where they weren't at each others throats, or in the throes of passionate ecstasy. After a few moments like this, Harry looked at his watch and was astounded when he looked at the simple watch with the plain silver band that he wore on his wrist. "I gotta go Draco…" he said, reluctant to pull away. He too had been treasuring the few captured moments of peace, but there was work to be done, he had to show his face at home. Draco nodded and realized that his previous wish was not to be fulfilled.

Harry stood up, and after one last look in the mirror over the cheap dresser that they had purchased to furnish the room, walked back over to Draco, leaned over, and kissed him. As their lips touched they both kept their eyes open, as was their habit. They both loved looking into each others eyes. Gray and green, both vivid and bright, both hiding a speck of regret and remorse that this moment had happened, and that it was going to end. Harry pulled away, and at a loss of words, merely nodded his goodbye and walked briskly out of the door, pulling on an ink-colored coat that made the bright green of his eyes stand out even more. Draco listened attentively as Harry made the short trip to the door, and as the door slammed softly shut, and the lock turned, making an even softer clicking noise. There was then a noise like the crack of a whip, and he knew Harry was gone. Gone until their next adulterous meeting.

Draco laid on his back on the large bed with its midnight blue sheets, the most neutral color they had been able to think of, and grasped at the last few moments of peace he would have for a while. He too had work, and his family, and could not stay in the secret apartment for long. He sat up quickly, and began to put on his shoes. He was already fully dressed, and he was ready to get out of the diminutive space that seemed to get smaller without Harry's immense presence filling the room.

After tying the laces on his well-shined black shoes, he grabbed his coat off the solitary chair in the room, and traced Harry's footsteps to the door, making sure to turn off the lamp in the bedroom and the light in the bathroom on his way out. The sound of the heels of his shoes echoed horribly against the bare walls, and he felt as if he would burst if he didn't get out of the confines of the four walls. His hand met the warm metal of the doorknob, and fleetingly, his heart was filled with the knowledge that his lover had touched the same doorknob only minutes before. Draco opened the door, and stepped into the hall of the twenty story apartment building that shadowed New York City. From the window in the hallway he could see and hear the rush of traffic, the constant noise of people yelling and horns honking unnecessarily, and the steady clip clop of horses as they pulled the heavy carriage in which sat amused tourists for whom this was the highlight of their trip to the Big Apple. Draco turned his key in the keyhole, and once he heard the click that let him know that it was securely locked, he pictured the yard of his home in his mind, and with a loud crack, he disappeared from the hallway, leaving no trace that he had ever been there.


	2. Yellow Skies

**Author's Note-Thanks for the faves, but no reviews? Kind of discouraging, but not enough to stop me from writing this! Not much Harry/Draco action yet, but trust me, next chapter will have more romance between our two favorite guys. See if you can figure out why this part is named Yellow Skies!**

An ear splitting noise that resounded through the house let Ginny know that her husband was home. She picked up the baby, James Sirius, cradled him to her shoulder. He snored lightly, a comforting sound in her ear as she braced herself for the encounter that was sure to come. She could hear Harry's footsteps as he walked into the kitchen from the vestibule, and the opening of the refrigerator as he opened it. Walking softly down the stairs, one of her hands lightly trailed on the polished mahogany banister, the other softly cradling James, who had just turned one. Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs and turned through the doorway where she saw Harry cradling a small glass of fire whisky. "Hey", she said, padding towards him. He looked up at her, but his vivid green eyes were obviously somewhere else.

"'Lo", he said flatly, and grimaced as he downed the entire glass if fire whisky in one gulp. It had certainly earned it's name rightfully, because as it went down, it felt like flames were lapping at his insides. As it settled in his stomach however, he felt a bit sedated. His thoughts still cantered through his head though, but he thought a little more clearly. Ginny laid one satiny hand on his shoulder, and James snored a little louder in her arm.

"Are you okay? Where have you been?" she asked. _So it begins, _he thought. The questions, all meant to lead him into a trap. _Silly Ginny _he inwardly laughed at her. He was an Auror, specially trained not to be drawn to verbal lures like the one Ginny was trying to bait him with.

"Working" he said shortly. He had been working all right…working at pleasing Draco. A job that he had, sadly, become quite adept at.

"Ron's been home since nine in the night yesterday. Yet you come waltzing in at nine in the night on the next day, _twenty four _hourslater. Any explanation?"

"Ron and I don't have the same assignments all the time. We partner sometimes but not all the time-"

"You could have sent an owl" she whispered fiercely as she didn't want to wake up the still diminutive babe in her long pale arm. The scent of the baby's powder scented shampoo had, when she was walking into the gleaming kitchen, with it's chrome appliances, calmed her slightly, making her think that she was prepared to go toe to toe with her husband. But now the seemingly enhanced smell nauseated her, clogged her nose and her mind.

"Ginny, love, I'm sorry" Harry said rigidly. His entire body had tensed, as had hers. Her bright brown eyes looked hard and cold, like the smooth rocks at the bottom of the lake by the Weasley's house where they had spent much time the summer after Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. There was a stiff, biting silence in the room. Harry decided to redeem himself, and asked Ginny almost timidly, "Can I hold him?"

He held his arms open as she placed the now awake little boy into Harry's exposed, slightly brown arms. Had anyone caressed those arms since she had last? Laid delicate kisses on them, just as she loved to do before pressing her lips into his, and staring in his entrancing green eyes, as they kissed with their eyes open, their little habit? Ran their hands through the disorderly hair, gently pulling as they rocked together in a lovers embrace? Watching him cradle their child, who was now holding his glasses in his small fist, and gumming on the end of one of the arms, Ginny had a million thoughts tugging at her mind. She sat in a chair near him at the gleaming table, it's chocolate colored wood showing her distorted reflection.

She raised her eyes from her hand where it was tracing the pattern of the wood on the table, up to her husband. He was beaming down at James, who was gurgling happily, and tickling under his chin. Ginny couldn't contain her rampant thoughts any longer. "When will you stop lying to me?" she asked, almost under her breath. "I know that you're not always working."

Harry looked up at her bewildered. She wasn't stupid, he knew, but she was being incredibly forward. How was he supposed to say that he was having an affair with a man? A married man at that? "You're overreacting" he said simply, standing up from the table, and walking over to the refrigerator to prepare James a bottle. He pulled formula out of the refrigerator, keeping his eyes down and his movements precise, lest she pick up on something, as she had a knack for doing.

Ginny snorted, though she found nothing funny. "I'm overreacting. No, I'm not. I'm tired of the cloak and dagger, and I'm stressed. I have Quidditch practice, I have a baby, I have a husband who forgets me from time to time. I hate asking Mom and Dad to watch James." The baby cooed at the sound of his name and looked towards his mother hopefully. She took the baby as Harry began to heat the bottle. He held the clear glass container in one hand, and in the other hand, he held his wand under the bottle, flames licking at the sides of the bottle as it warmed the milk.

"I never forget about you" Harry said fiercely, banging the bottle on the kitchen island that he and Ginny stood at. "I love you. I love James. I think about you all the time." _Except for when I'm with Draco _he forgot to add.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "You're lying to me. I love you more than life itself, and you treat me like this. I hope whoever it is that's taking you away from me is making you hella happy, cause I'm fucking miserable. At least one of us is happy." Harry sighed angrily and walked with quick, light steps to the front of the house. "Now where are you going?" she asked, desperation dripping from her lowered voice.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you reprimand me like I'm a child!" Harry said savagely as he thrust his arms into the sleeves of his gray wool coat.

"What? You can't leave, I'm trying to talk to you-"

He rounded on her ferociously. "Talk? That's talking? That's you coming at my damn throat Ginny and I can't take it right now, I'm stressed as is. When you're ready to really talk, let me know." His eyes looked like balls of green fire, as they bored into hers.

"How am I going to reach you if I don't know where you are?" she asked, tears streaming down her face and into James' hair. The small child was too busy playing with the thin gold chain around his mothers neck to realize the storm raging around him.

Harry wrapped his hand around the cool silver doorknob, appreciating the feeling of the cold metal against his reddened, hot skin. "Send an owl" he said sarcastically without turning to face his wife and walked back into the night. As he walked down the walk of the two story, wide brick house, he could hear Ginny's sobs, and they haunted him as he Apparated into the air.

**Hahaha! Do you get why I named it Yellow Skies? You know how before a really bad storm, the sky turns a scary shade of yellow? Well it happens here sometimes, usually in the summer. Yeah so...review AND fave please!**


	3. Onyx Embers

**Author's Note-This part is shorter than the last two, but it's a series of drabbles so it**'**s to be expected. Theres some Draco/Harry action, nothing too explicit, trying to stick to the T rating, it's hard though. Hope you like it though! **

**Oh yeah- 197 views, four faves, but NO REVIEWS?? I is very confused! If you just wanna flame me, I don't care submit a review, I neeeeeed some feedback. I'm so happy I have so many hits though! I've gotten more for this story in three days than I got for my last story in about a week or two.  
**

Draco felt his chest burn slightly. He rolled over in bed, careful not to wake Asteria and pulled the bronze chain that never left his slender, ivory neck out of his short sleeved, green night shirt. The Phoenix on one side burned scarlet red, the light softly emanating from the quarter sized coin casting a light red on his face, making him look flushed. Harry wanted him. Concentrating his magic into his hand because he was too lazy to reach for his wand, he made the other side of the coin glow as well, the green dragon illuminating itself, so that now he had a seasick look to his face. Asteria Stirred, and Draco quickly put the coin and chain back into his shirt. He had one hour to get to their secret apartment before Harry would send the signal again-and this time instead of becoming slightly warm, it would be almost scalding. Draco sat up next to his wife, and ran his smooth, delicate hand through his thick white blonde hair. Of course he wanted to go, but how would he explain this to his wife again?

Nevertheless, he walked over to his wardrobe quietly, his feet barely touching the floor. Draco knew that one of the doors on the wardrobe was creaky, so he opened it slowly, praying that Asteria wouldn't wake up, or even worse, Scorpius, his son.

Even though he was only going to meet his lover, who would care less about what he wore, Draco chose his clothing carefully. He took out black straight legged jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He didn't bother taking a shower as he dressed, more concerned that he would wake Asteria before he was ready to go. He checked his watch. When Harry had sent out the alarm it was 3:34. Now it was 3:55. He purposely banged the door of the wardrobe closed and watched his wife's slender body stir under the ink-like sheets of their bed.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" she murmured, her soft voice made even softer by misuse during sleep.

"I have some business in New York" he lied easily. The words rolled off his tongue smoothly. Well he _did_ have business, just not the kind of business his wife would think. "It'll only take a few hours, concerning some Gringotts accounts" he said silkily. He was a finance adviser for Gringotts occasionally, helping people save and budget money better.

Asteria fixed her honey colored eyes on her husbands pale gray eyes, and seemed satisfied with his answer. She wriggled further into the sheets and closed her eyes. "Okay, be good. Bring me something back" she said slyly. Draco smiled in the dark despite the knowledge that he was playing a dangerous and elaborate game that could backfire at any moment. Asteria was wonderfully witty and tuned in well to her husbands needs. Well, not enough for him to stop going back to Harry again and again…

* * *

Harry's eardrum felt like it was about to burst when Draco Apparated right next to him in the impossibly tiny kitchen. "God, Draco, I thought we agreed to Apparate into the front room?" Harry said irritably, rubbing his ringing and throbbing ear.

"Calm down" Draco said lustily, lightly kissing Harry's cheek as his cold hand wandered up Harry's shirt. Harry shivered slightly and turned to face Draco. They looked at each other for a second before both had their hands entangled in the other's hair. Their lips met hungrily, even though it had barely been a day since they had last seen each other. Harry loved the way Draco's hair felt like the lightest silk in his hands, soft and airy, yet thick. All memories of his and Ginny's previous fight had disappeared, and all he could think of was the supple body pressing against his, and the slight bulge that was beginning to protrude from the front of his blue jeans.

"Lets go to the room" Harry said breathlessly, briefly disconnecting himself from Draco's lips. They unnecessarily Apparated together into the bedroom, falling, bodies entwined, onto the sheets that reminded Harry of the way the sky usually looked when they met like this…deep blue, almost onyx but not quite, a never-ending blue that could entrance anyone. At this second in time though, Draco was hypnotized by Harry's eyes. They were the same green as grass when it was it's healthiest, except that Harry's eyes were more animated and captivating. Just then Draco gasped sharply as Harry bit the smooth, taut skin of his stomach, leaving an angry red mark. He then licked from Draco's bellybutton to his neck, and Draco shuddered involuntarily, but happily.

Their lips met again, this time more fervently than before. Before Harry knew it, Draco had reversed the roles, with him on top and Harry on bottom. He knew that Harry preferred the dominant position, but his desire was stronger than Harry's pride. Draco wasted no time getting straight to the point. The brunettes tan hands clenched the sheets tightly as the warmth of Draco's mouth enveloped him like a small furnace, bringing him to a point that he never thought he could reach…

Ginny who?


	4. Northern Lights

**Author's Note- Yay four reviews! I know it's not phenomenal, but it's four more than last time so no complaints from me.**

**evildictionaryninja-yeah Harry usually gets off at like nine, then goes to Draco, and that time, he went to work straight from being with Draco to work, so there goes about two days.**

**Jay FicLover- I named her Asteria because I know there was controversy in the HP world over which it was, and I like Asteria better. Sorry. (**

**Yes-This part has some flashbacking from our boys so we can better understand how the whole affair begins. This is only the beginning though! Hope you like it!**

Later that night as dawn approached, Harry lay in his bed with Ginny by his side. They were separated by only a few inches but it felt like Ginny was a continent away. Why had the love he felt for her been cooled so? When he had graduated from Hogwarts-honorarily, of course, because he had totally skipped his last year-he had never been in more love. Everything about her had made him happy. She was smart, beautiful and he had finally been able to be with her in peace. While she was finishing her last year, he had started Auror training, and once she left Hogwarts, they moved in together, much to Mrs. Weasley's happiness.

Then one day (Oh how clearly he could remember it! It was a slightly wintry day. When he had walked into the ministry building the wind had left his ears and nose the same color as Ron's hair and he wasn't looking forward much to the snow he would surely encounter outside) he was walking out of the ministry, after a particularly difficult practice session of Stealth and Tracking, when he saw his old adversary Draco Malfoy walking in, his white blonde hair covered in snowflakes that were melting and made his hair look even more shiny than usual. His long, onyx colored wool coat appeared as if someone had lightly dusted powdered sugar on him. Draco didn't work there, Harry knew, because the money his father had was plenty enough for him to not have to work a day in his life. They passed by each other, and both acknowledged the others presence with a curt nod of the head. Harry caught a whiff of Draco's cologne and for some reason he couldn't explain his stomach flipped slightly. He took it as the former animosity raising it's head. That night he went home, and as he fell asleep, his long limbs wrapped around Ginny's pale soft body with its generous sprinkling of freckles, he dreamed of Draco. He could clearly see in his mind Draco's soft hair falling into his face, then Harry could feel himself raising his head, putting his lips on Draco's while Draco just smiled at him like an angel…

Harry sat up, sweating streaming in rivulets down his face, stinging his eyes, and felt his thick black hair plastered to his forehead. He could feel that he had an erection, and he couldn't fool himself into thinking that it was because Ginny had been so closely molded into his body as they slept. He looked toward her, her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, snoring lightly, and felt guilty. Harry swung his legs over the edge of the large bed and walked into the bathroom adjacent to his and Ginny's room. The bright fluorescent light bothered his eyes temporarily as he turned on the shower as cold as it could go. Briskly, he peeled off the dark blue long sleeved pajama top that was soaked through with his sweat. He didn't know then that that color would soon hold many memories for both he and Draco. His pants soon followed, and Harry didn't look down even though he could feel that he was still hard. He resolutely refused to believe that it had been caused by a dream about Draco,

The frigid water cooled Harry down, and prevented him from thinking any coherent thoughts. As soon as he stepped out though, Draco's face loomed in his head, he just couldn't shake from his mind's eye the cool gray eyes…No! Ginny was enough, she was attentive, she was loving, she fulfilled his every need well and he couldn't imagine being with anyone but her. Everyone knew they were destined to be together, she herself said she knew since the first time she saw him his first day at Hogwarts while he was waiting for the train. He could remember how her brown eyes had bored into him that day, both frightening and flustering him at the same time. There was no denying that they had been made for each other, and Draco wouldn't and couldn't come between a bond that potent.

Harry left the bathroom, naked, water still streaming down his sinewy body and walked to the polished wood dresser that he and Ginny shared. He put on a fresh pair of pajamas, and crawled back into the bed, where his spot had now cooled. As the bed lowered slightly with his added weight, Ginny moved slightly and wiggled closer to him. He once again absorbed her into him, their bodies fitting together as if they had been molded just for each other. Lowering his face in her hair, Harry inhaled deeply. At that moment he knew that this was all he would ever want and need. His future self, however, knew different.

* * *

Asteria greeted her husband at the door of their large, sprawling home with a deep kiss. Draco's nose could detect what smelled like shrimp in the fragrant air and followed his wife into the kitchen. Asteria had mid-back length raven black hair, and piercing blue eyes the color sapphires, and they gleamed like the precious stones as well. No words were exchanged between them, but meaningful looks were all that were needed to have Draco following behind her into the kitchen, shrugging off his coat and letting it fall onto the floor in the hallway. They went into the kitchen and Asteria giggled as Draco pressed her up against the counter aggressively. He ran his hands through her curly hair and she bit her lip as he left a trail of kisses from her neck to her lips. Dinner was temporarily forgotten as their shared an almost uncomfortable heat, that made the warmth emanating from the stove pale in comparison. Next thing Draco knew her legs were wrapped around him, her nails were passionately digging into his shoulder and he was moving slowly inside her…

Later that night after the dinner dishes had been cleared away and Asteria was fast asleep after several rounds of after-dinner lovemaking, Draco laid in bed, his hands clasped tightly behind his head, and couldn't stop thinking about the vivid green eyes that had swallowed him whole earlier in the day as he went to pay a visit to an old schoolmate, Blaise Zabini who was, like Harry, training to be an Auror. Why had Harry looked at him like that? After Voldemort had been finally taken down, they'd reconciled. But no, that wasn't anger or loathe in his eyes, it was more like-desire mixed with shock? But that couldn't be. Harry, always the manly man, was no doubt straight as an arrow. He, Draco, knew that he was bisexual. He loved Asteria, with her delicate curves, and soft voice that always had the power to touch him where he was softest, no matter how angry he was, but there was something about the strong arms of another man holding him that turned him into a being completely driven by only sexual need.

Draco wondered though, if there wasn't something about Harry that he was missing. He had only looked into the brunettes eyes for a few fleeting seconds, so he couldn't be one hundred percent sure about what he had seen, but he was very strongly convinced. There was only one way to be sure though. He had to confront the Golden Boy if the Wizarding world. And he was going to do it soon. If there was one thing Draco Malfoy was, it was forward.

**My sister read this and all she said was "Poor Ginny!" because she and Harry were so close before Draco came into the picture. Well, I'd like to know what YOU think so please read and review!  
**


	5. Rising Flames

**Author's Note: I have to apologize for the extreme delay, and I wouldn't be surprised if I got no reviews, because I have not updated in SO LONG. School has been trying to engulf me once more, but I broke free to write this. I promise to write more often, I can't believe it took me this long to update. ANYWAY. This continues where we left off, with our favorite bisexuals flashbacking to how they began this whole affair. Next part will probably find us back in the future for a bit, since after this you'll know what set the ball rolling. Enjoy, of course, and review, if you aren't too upset with me. . I'm uploading this in a rush since I have to go do something, and I can't address everybody's reviews one by one, but thank you for reviewing period. You guys keep me going. And I don't want anyone to feel sorry for Ginny really, I was never really fond of her, and torturing her bit by bit is fun. --evilly laugh--  
**

Their next meeting was the one that set the ball rolling. It was accidental, but it was what would seal their future together. Draco was in Flourish and Blotts when he felt a sharp, glacial wind make the bottom of his thick wool coat flutter slightly. He looked up from the book he had picked up, _Great Wizards of Our Time, _and looked at the door. The bringer of the breeze was none other than the Golden Boy himself. Draco's heart rose slightly as he swallowed Harry whole with his eyes. Harry's unnaturally messy brown hair was, of course, tousled as if he had just rolled out of bed. Which was entirely possible, of course, but Draco knew better. Then Harry's eyes met his, and one eyebrow rose apprehensively. _Damn, was I staring that hard?_ Draco thought furtively, while fixing his eyes with extreme concentration on his book. Next thing he knew, Harry's questioning voice was filling his ear. "Er…hi Draco" the voice said, and as Draco looked up into the emerald eyes, he fought the urge to kiss Harry.

"Hello Potter" he said, fighting to keep his voice steadily icy. He closed the book in his hand with a crisp sound that made Harry flinch slightly.

"Well…um…you were looking at me kind of funny, and I thought that maybe you wanted to talk or something" Harry said sheepishly. _There are other things I DO want to do to you Potter, and they involve very little talking _Draco thought.

"Good to see that your Auror training has improved your vocabulary" Draco said dryly. Harry's face began to turn tomato red in embarrassment.

"Fine, if that's how you feel, Malfoy. Here I was thinking that we'd buried the hatchet, a dn here you are acting the same way you did when we were kids-" Harry said hotly, almost spitting the words.

"Calm down, Potter. I do want to talk to you, lets take a walk." The violent color in Harry's cheeks subsided a little, and he managed to bluster out "Umm…okay. I guess I can get my book later on I suppose…"

"Then lets go," Draco said, swiftly wrapping his scarf around his porcelain colored neck. Harry, who had neglected to leave the house with warm neckwear, turned up the collar of his coat and they took a few long strides to the door together. Side by side, they began to walk down Diagon Alley, the crisp and still falling snow sighing beneath their feet and collecting uncomfortably in the collar of Harry's shirt.

"So-er-what did you want to talk to me about, Draco?" Harry asked sheepishly. Draco shivered slightly as he heard his name leave the lips of the man who he couldn't stop dreaming and fantasizing about.

He breathed through his mouth loudly, causing Harry to look at him warily from the corner of his eyes. His stomach fluttered, but he set his jaw firmly. What's the worst that could happen besides Potter rebuking him? And he would get over that, of course. But he didn't want to be publicly humiliated…Draco spotted an alleyway a few paces from where they were walking in the center of the street that looked like as good a place a any to put into words the longing that he had felt since their eyes had connected in the Ministry. "Lets go into that alley" Draco said thickly, as he had wrapped the emerald green scarf around the bottom of his face to prevent it from getting too flushed. The crimson splotches that he was sure were appearing on his face clashed with his pale blond hair.

"An alleyway? With you? What if you jinx me?" Harry said, his words barely understandable because his teeth were chattering quite violently.

"I won't jinx you, you arse" Draco said tersely. "If I wanted to, I'd do it in public, so I'd get all the credit."

Harry shot him a hostile look from through his foggy glasses, and finally agreed resignedly. "Ok, fine. But no funny stuff." Draco ignored him, thinking _I don't think I can promise that._

They disappeared quickly into the alleyway, which appeared as if the sun, which was barely visible through the thick gray snow clouds anyway, hadn't shined in that small crevice of the world in a while. There were several soggy cardboard boxes half hidden in the snow, various sweet wrappers which looked forlorn without their previous contents, and other garbage buried in the snow which appeared only as small mounds which crinkled slightly as they further trampled them.

Harry leaned against the cool brick side of one of the buildings that framed the alleyway, his eyes invisible behind his extremely clouded glasses. That made it easier for Draco to reach deep and summon some courage. "So what do you want, Draco" Harry said idly, his fingers twirling his wand in what he must have thought was a casual way. Draco was filled with loathe and lust at the same time. _He's so endearingly naïve sometimes, _Draco thought.

"This is going to sound weird" he began, and breathed in deeply, expanding his lungs with the bitter, frosty air. "But I feel like there's a little something more between us than we would like to acknowledge. Well, no than you would like to acknowledge actually."

Harry's face took on an extremely confused look. "Maybe you've read me wrong Draco" he said nervously. But Harry could only pretend so much that he had no idea what the blond haired man standing in front if him meant.

"Really? You think so?" Draco said breathlessly, walking closer to Harry with his hands in his pockets. "I think I've read you correctly," he said crisply. "In fact, perfectly I would think. I'm good at seeing things in people that they might not see themselves, Potter, and you are no different." Draco could not see Harry's eyes, but he was sure that they were questioning him deeply. He pulled his wand out quickly and tapped the tip on Harry's glasses. Instantly, they unclouded, and Draco could see them staring back out at him, those piercing eyes, so unlike his own, but as filled with desire as he was sure his were.

"Draco, I-I-" Harry stammered. This had to be one of his dreams, with this angel's face staring back into his, were Draco's lips touching his, softer than Ginny's and with a force that was causing a particularly enjoyable reaction in his pants? That couldn't be those same pale hands that he had pictured groping him so many times, running through his hair, making each one stand on end as if he had slipped a finger into a socket? But no, this was real, this was too real, what about-_what_ about Ginny, and, and….And then there was nothing else to think about but Draco, and the melted snow running down his back and into his pants, down his legs in his shoes, a feeling completely opposite to the heat he was feeling all over his body. He felt like a phoenix, spontaneously bursting into flames, and then he was reborn, he was no longer Just Harry. He had part of Draco in him now, all of a sudden he was something new.

**So? Huh? Let me know what you think, what I can improve, what you'd like to see more of, et cetera. Thankies in advance!**


End file.
